bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Trial 008 is a Trial available in the Summoner's Research Lab once Trial 007 is cleared. The trial features Sealed God Lucius, a capturable Mock Unit based off of Lucius, the god of the gates of Grand Gaia. I have come up with a combination of a detailed guide and a Squad Spotlight on how to go about with Trial 008. In most cases, you have to use two squads to safely clear this trial. However, that doesn't mean that this trial isn't impossible to one-squad, but there's a section on that. Read more! I highly recommend reading the Trial 008 page first before reading further. Understanding attack patterns is crucial to clearing this trial effectively. Specifics of Trial 008 1st Form: Multifarious Lucius Values and Resistances *4,000,000 HP *Begin your turn counting from this form onwards. *50% resistance to Injury, Weak and Sick & immune to all other status ailments *25% resistance to base BC drop rate (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively *25% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively *50% resistance to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistance to buffed Crit damage bonus *100% resistance to base and buffed elemental weakness damage bonus *20% resistance to Spark damage Pro tip when composing squad setups: DO NOT bring crit or elemental buffers. They are useless in this trial due to Lucius's resistance to them. No extra bonuses will come to play. BB gauge utility is the utmost importance in this trial to play defensively and effectively at the same time. Attack Patterns and Skills Only going to list the important thresholds. *Turn 1 **''Endless'' (Maxwell) - 80 combo Light attack on all enemies ***Best to guard on this turn. Savor Fujin Potions for later. *Every 3 turns **''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***This isn't the Destiny from Trial 003. This is indeed fixed percent damage and not fixed 14000 damage. ***Ensure mitigation is up. *Every 6 turns **''Rune'' - 7 combo Light attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn & removes all buffs ***To play safe, guard all units. ***Remember that Destiny will also occur on these turns so play it safe by guarding. *If Destiny is not used **''Meteor'' - Massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 8,000 damage ***Ensure mitigation is active. ***If on Turn 2, highly recommend guarding. Cardes phase - Lucius adds Cardes's movesets. Practically the same as the Maxwell phase. *At < 75% HP **''Endless'' (Cardes) - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies ***Not harmful if mitigation is active. However, high remaining HP is advised. **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 50% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End doesn't activate **If none of the above was used ***''Abysmal Fall'' - 13 combo Light attack on all enemies that deals 65-70% of HP as damage Zevalhua phase - More added attacks. Using UBB before reaching this threshold is strongly advised. Notable UBB units include Charla, Elimo, Krantz, Ruby, etc. *At < 50% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. **Every 4 turns unless any of above is used ***''Lone Lupinus'' - 6 combo Light element attack on all enemies, reduces BB gauge by 20~25% & invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns **At < 40% HP ***''"Gathering energy...'' - Boosts Def by 200% for 3 turns. ****'Use all BB/SBB to cancel' ****Use Fujin Potions if necessary ***''Glorious'' - 10 combo massive Dark element attack that deals 500-800% of HP as damage on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ****Impossible to survive unless Angel Idol buffs or 100% mitigation is present. Afla Dilith phase - At this point, nuke Lucius down to 0% as soon as possible. There's too much randomness going on in this phase, especially with Void Casualty OHKO-ing units unless guarding. Another strategy to avoid this phase is to nuke Lucius from above 25% to 0%. *At < 25% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Massive Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''"An ominous feeling is in the air."'' - Does nothing. ***Activates Assimilation if all units use BB/SBB **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **If all units use BB/SBB ***''Assimilation'' - Massive Light attack on all enemies that ignores mitigation & deals 60% of HP as damage **Every 3 turns unless any of above is used ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 15% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. ***''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Used if Deadly End, Destiny and Extension are not used. **Every 2 turns unless any of the above happens ***''Aggression'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & adds additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns *At 0% HP **Transforms to Sealed God Lucius 2nd Form: Sealed God Lucius Same resistances as before. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT USE UBB AT ALL. YOU WILL DIE FROM GALAXY. *Every 5 turns (from start of trial) **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 120-130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Targets unit that currently has the lowest or highest HP. ***Cancels out when a threshold is crossed. ***Guarding is a MUST or the unit will die. Ensure you are counting turns correctly. *Upon transforming **''Galaxy'' - 13 combo Massive (1500% modifier) Light attack on all enemies, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% ***Unsurvivable unless Angel Idol ES/LS/Sphere or LS with %chance to turn damage into 1 ***Units that can survive this include Selena, Ultor, Ivris, and Charla. This still involves quite a bit of RNG since those units must reach below 20% in order for their Angel Idol buffs to come in effect. ***This is where your second squad comes in. *At < 90% HP and every 9 turns **''Oblio'' - Reduces all damage taken to 1, grants 100% BC resistance to self & reduces BB gauge by 100% ***Deal 200 damage to cancel. ***Using hit count buffers like Ark and Rahgan can easily bypass this. *At < 70% HP **''Lost Soul'' ***This targets randomly. Simply attack with one unit and guard the rest. Pray that the attacker doesn't get targeted. *At < 40% HP **Same as 70%. *At < 10% HP **Lucius will pause and use Gate the next turn. ***This isn't too bad to survive. Ensure mitigation and a high Def buff is active. *At 0% HP **Lucius transforms. 3rd Form: Sealed God Lucius Same resistances as before. Really the only tip of this form is to abuse UBB. Lucius is filling the Overdrive gauge for you and is pleading you to use it. Lucius won't be using Galaxy anymore and Lost Soul will not remove buffs. This form should be a breeze-through with spammable UBB. Unit Recommendations *All units above 12000 HP. *High damage utility units **BB Atk buffers: Gazia (friend only), Zenia, Lava **Spark buffers: Raaga, Zenia, Zedus *Mitigators **Gazia, Edea, Elimo, Krantz *Anti-debuffers (only for 1st form) **Sargavel, Edea, Elimo, Krantz, Rinon *Def buffers **Tridon, Elimo, Kanon, Hadaron *Healers **Aurelia, Krantz, Elimo, Will *Recommended Leads **HP Leads: Tridon, Bestie, Deimos **Mad Heretic Gazia *Hit Count Buffers **Ark, Rahgan, Charis *Ensure all Dark units have some sort of elemental damage null sphere Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Two-Squad Squad 1= |-| Squad 2= This is an example of two squads that can safely clear Trial 008. The first squad is centered around defeating Lucius's first form, with Zenia's UBB being the nuke button of the squad. Tridon and Bestie ensure high survivability along with the shield and BB utility buffs. An anti-debuffer is highly recommended as Lucius can inflict status ailments. Now, for the second squad, an anti-debuffer isn't required as Lucius won't be dealing any status ailments on the squad. Ark is there to bypass Oblio in the quickest way possible. Tridon is used for both squads for the benefit of the shield. He's not required, but difficulty drastically reduces with Tridon's shield available to us. Squad 2: One-Squad The only way to survive Lucius's Galaxy is to have some sort of effect that buffs Angel Idol when HP reaches at a low threshold. These units include Selena, Charla, Ivris, and Ultor. However, even though they can survive Galaxy, there is still a bit of RNG that comes into play. It's the matter of getting those units below 20% to receive the Angel Idol buffs. Gazia and Bestie are the leads of the squad to ensure high survivability for the squad and to make sure Gazia gets his BB gauge filled almost, if not, every turn with Bestie's buffs. It's highly recommended to equip Gazia with the Sacred Crystal to fill his BB gauge by a huge portion every turn. Tridon is used for the safety of the squad thanks to his shield. Ivris is used as an anti-debuffer. Charla is used mainly for all means of utility. Selena is used for the sake of surviving Galaxy and for her high HoT buff. Special Thanks I would like to thank Deathmax and Xerte from r/bravefrontier for datamining the information of Trial 008. Without those, this Squad Spotlight would be nothing! I would also like to thank BlackRobe199 for providing a very useful HP marker specifically for Lucius's trial! Conclusion Have you one-squadded Trial 008? If yes, post below! Comment below on what you think of Trial 008! How hard did you think this trial was? Ever one-squadded it? Leave them all in the comments below! Want to check out Lucius? Check him out here! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts